Fight for our lives
by Sabrina-daughter-of-Hera
Summary: Nothing much to say...


One horrid afternoon, while the rain was falling, I was sick. That's right, SICK. Like, throw-up-in-your-best-friends-purse SICK. I couldn't stand to be awake, and I didn't - As soon as I got sick I passed out. As soon as I opened my eyes again, someone with yellow eyes and black hair was staring down at me.

'"WHAAAAAA!" I screamed, sitting up. When I looked at the boy again, his eyes were brown, and his hair was a sandy brown. Then I realized he was on his back, lying on the ground.  
"EASY THERE!" He yelled, getting back up. Still unaware of who the HECK this guy is, I tilted my head.  
"Umm... Who are you?" I asked with a look of great interest on my face.  
"The name's Orin," He said, still rubbing his head. "Now lay back down, or you'll puke in about five seconds."  
"How do you-" I started. He pushed me back down though.  
"Ugh, lay back DOWN!" He said, putting a LOT of pressure on my shoulder. I almost thought he broke my shoulder.  
"Hey... Who's your Godly parent?" I asked, my head smacking against the ground.  
"Dunno yet." He replied. "But there's a boy, with blue hair and green eyes, waiting for you outside. He says his name is Blake or Drake or something."  
"Drake?" I asked, getting up. Evading Orin's attempts to push me back down, I felt the urge to vomit arise. I looked out the window to see Drake waiting, looking beyond bored.  
"Look, I'll tell him to get in here if you go lay back down." Orin said, very annoyed. I sighed and was shoved into my bed.  
"DRAKE GET IN HERE!" Orin yelled. Drake walked in and looked at Orin with utter dis-contentment on his face.  
"Yeah?" He asked, looking as annoyed as Orin does.  
"She wants to talk to you." Orin said, tilting his head towards me. "I'll leave you two alone..." He said, then he walks out, slamming the door shut, shaking the cabin.  
"Yeah?" Drake asked, turning his attention back towards me, his expression considerably warmer.  
"Do you know why... Why you were thinking to go with Reyna?" I asked, looking a little sheepish, though it's hard when you're face is green.  
"I... I don't know." Drake said, turning his head and his expression becoming colder.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I brought it up." I said, turning my head. Drake walked over and sighed.  
"Look if you think it's because of you it's not. I seriously don't know why it happened." Drake said. He looked out the window and sighed. "That kid is back." He said, leaving and pushing Orin back in. Secretly, Drake had pulled out his water bottle and had been making water float around Orin's head the whole time.  
"Helloooo again." Orin said. "Oh my GODS... LAY BACK DOWN!" He yelled.  
"WHY SHOULD I?" I shouted.  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO-" He started. He then facepalmed. "DUDE THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO LAY DOWN!"  
"Well I DIDN'T WANT TO..." I yelled, sounding like a 5 year old. "Oh dear GODS..."  
"Why 'Oh dear gods'?" He asked.  
"You didn't possibly give me any chips from the Dionysus cabin... did you?!" I asked panicked.  
"Yeah, they were offering free chips, so I-"  
"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.  
"Not that I could give you any," He said, shrugging. "You WERE asleep. Though there WAS these really yummy grey chips that I found-"  
"YOU... Wait what?" I asked.  
"I found these dynamite grey chips."  
"G-grey chips?" I asked. "You mean, like, steel grey chips?!"  
"Yeah, those." He replied.  
"They actually tasted GOOD?"  
"Yes..." He replied, becoming very suspicious. "Why?"  
"Erm... Nothing nothing..." I said, getting up. I walked out, and Orin grabbed my shirt collar.  
"How many times do I have to tell you... STAY DOWN!" He said, nearly making my legs break with his downward force.  
"OKAY OKAY JEEZ!"  
"Yeah, yeah okay." He said. While his back was turned I secretly went out of the back door and ran to the forest, unnoticed. From the forest, I could hear him yell "THERE'S A BACK DOOR?!" and I chuckled a little bit. Still laughing as I ran, I could hear Orin's confused wails.  
"Hehehehe..." I chuckled under my breath. While I was climbing the huge tree, I could see Orin running around confused. Wanting to yell "I'M UP HEERRREEEEE!" But my laughs were too much. Orin, in his mindless state, ran straight SMACK into Drake. I laughed so hard I nearly fell out of the tree.  
"WHERE IS SHE?!" Orin yelled at Drake, shaking him by his shoulders. Still lost in little fits of giggles, I watched as Drake punched Orin, yelling "GET IT TOGETHER MAN!" Orin got up very slowly, looking very amused.  
"I deserved that..." He said, holding his head.  
"Yes, you did." Drake said, laughing a little. I swear I had never heard him laugh, but that didn't last long. Drake's smile turned into fury. "YOU LOST SABRINA?!" He yelled.  
"OH _**THAT**_WAS HER NAME..." Orin said confused. Shaking his head, he got back to his senses. "Oh... Yeah I kinda lost Sabrina."  
"YOU WHAT?!" Drake yelled. He was almost angrier at Orin than Zeus, when Zeus BLASTED me off Mt. Olympus.  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS A BACK DOOR!"  
"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE!"  
"BOYS BOYS!" Jessie yelled over Orin and Drake's argument. I actually DID fall out of the tree this time, laughing my head off.  
"Whaaaat was that noise?" Orin asked, after the quiet crunch that accompanied my fall.  
"Whaaaat do you mean?" Drake asked, looking very angry still. Orin wasn't there to hear this- He had taken off to the spot where I had fallen. Still laughing my head off, I didn't notice him and his yellow-eyed glare staring down at me. Suddenly something picked me up and I was being carried off.  
"Whoa... Whoa..! WHOA!" I yelled. "ORIN?!"  
"Sabrina... WHY DID YOU ESCAPE?!" He yelled, though I couldn't help but hide my laugh.  
"Because I did!" I yelled. Hopping out of his arms and RUNNING to the city, I heard him yell angrily. Stopping dead in my tracks, I gasped. I was standing face to face with my worst nightmare- The SPHINX...  
"Aren't you supposed to be in the labyrinth?!" I yelled.  
"I'm looking for someone..." She purred. "A demigod... A demigod like yourself..."  
"Oh dear GODS HELP ME!" I yelled. My weapons were at camp. "I'M SCREEWWWWWEEEEEDDDDDD!"  
Back at camp, Drake and Orin both heard it. They both said "Sabrina?!" and took off to the city. Again, crashing into each other, they found me.  
"ORIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Drake yelled, though Orin wasn't listening. He was screaming "I'M A NINJA!" And was smashing the sphinx into the building. Drake was actually laughing by this point, and I was too. "_**FALCO... PUNCH!**_" Orin laughed.  
"WHY IS YOUR FIST ON FIRE?!" Drake yelled.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Orin screamed, running back to camp. Even though the sphinx was following him, he didn't care. After a while, the sphinx covered him with her paws and entrapped him.  
"NO ORIN!" I yelled, picking up a huge stick. Charging, whacking the sphinx with the stick. Than, after a while, she used her huge paws and she whacked me back to Thalia's Pine.  
"SABRINA NO!" Drake yelled. Drake used water and splashed the sphinx. I didn't know what happened next though. The water actually covered my face and the huge wave crashed over. I passed out from no air.  
Waking up, about 10 minutes later in my cabin, I immediately shot up.  
"Where's Orin?!" I asked.  
"He... He's still out in the city... I don't know if..." Drake asked, though Orin walked in behind him.  
"Hello." He said.  
"WHAT?!" I asked. "HOW DID YOU LIVE?!"  
He smiled, and put his hands behind his head.  
"Swag."


End file.
